For the Sake of Nostalgia
by don't feed the models
Summary: On hold, possibly discontinued.
1. The New Move

My first fanfic. Be nice :3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The New Move:**

'Beep Beep Beep Beep,' the alarm clock rang, at a repulsively loud noise.

"Aaaargh" Sakura said, hitting the digital clock a few times before finding the snooze button. At this same moment a maid entered her large, beautifully furnished room and shook Sakura a little.

"Please wake up soon, Miss Sakura," she said, "It's your first day of going to Konoha High School, and you wouldn't want to be late."

'Yeah, school.' Sakura said, rubbing her puffy emerald eyes, immediately missing summer vacation.

She had just moved with her recently divorced mother to this obnoxiously huge mansion, which Sakura had instantly labeled too big for just the two of them. Her father was a CEO at a rather successful and large company and money was no object for the family of three. When her parents divorced, her mother had gained sole custody of Sakura. Her dad didn't seem to mind.

"Miss Sakura!" the maid said again, more impatiently.

"Yeah, coming," Sakura had replied, brushing her characterizing pink hair. She changed into her new uniform, consisting of an optional navy blazer with the school crest on the right side over a white dress shirt and a black tie. The dark blue plaid skirt had been cut 4 inches above the knee.

Sakura found her way downstairs to be notified that her mother was out shopping with her friends. She had her breakfast cooked by the maid - Miu, her name was. She hugged Miu goodbye and made her way to her car, a green Volkswagen Beetle.

'School,' she said, putting her keys in ignition. At least she knew some people. This was where she lived for the first eight years of her life. She was best friends with Ino, Tenten and Hinata before her family had to move away for the sake of her father's job. She had kept in touch with them through e-mails and the phone, and they remained close. Although she would miss her friends in her old school like Sai and Lee, she was exited to see her old friends again in person.

'_I make them good girls go, good girls go bad_,' her phone rang.** (A/N: That song was stuck in my head for the last 5 hours, Btw: Don't drive and talk! )**

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi! Sakura! Is that really you? It's me, Ino! God, the girls and I are so exited to see you again!" she squealed, "Huh? What? No! I'm talking to her! Fine," she said in a hushed voice.

"Tenten wants to talk to you,"

"Yo, Sak!" She practically yelled. Sakura immediately remembered her voice.

"Tenten! What's up!"

"Nothing much, man. God you've missed a lot, I'll fill you in on the details when you get here."

"Hn?" she replied, "I'm almost there, I'm pulling up on the curb."

"Oh good, you'll see us!" she said.

Sakura hung up and she saw the ecstatic arms waving vigorously in her rearview mirror. _'Must be them,'_ she thought. She got out of the car, and was greeted by what can be described only as bone-cracking hugs.

"Oh my god, you're so hot now!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet you'll have fanboys soon enough!" Tenten continued.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan… we've missed you a lot," Hinata said quietly.

She smiled at them all and hugged each of them individually. How each of them had changed, after 9 years. She looked around, searching for faces she'd recognize, and there it was: a blond boy with blue eyes and an approachable aura, and walking together with him a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Seemed like the cool, player type.

They were followed by a swarm of girls, screaming and some even fainting at the sight of this handsome boy.

"Naruto and Sasuke, huh?" Sakura said. **(A/N: Sakura dropped the _–kun_ because she got over her crush on Sasuke)**

"Oh good! You remember them." Ino replied.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

She faintly recognized the other boys that Naruto and Sasuke approached. One had long brown hair and the byakugan. '_That must be someone from Hinata's family,'_ she thought. The other had a spiky ponytail and a somewhat lazy look.

Naruto looked over to the direction of the four girls, and his eyes widened.

"SAAAKURA-CHAAN??!" he yelled.

Sakura chuckled and went over to give him a hug.

"The one and only!"

"You're really pretty!" Naruto exclaimed, "Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked jokingly.

Sakura laughed, and the realization came back of how much she missed everybody.

"Haven't seen you in a while, was it 9 years, pinky?" the boy with a lazy demeanor said.

"Nara… Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru!"

"Glad to see I haven't been forgotten," he said.

The rest of the girls made their way to Sakura, and Hinata had introduced her to Neji. **(A/N: Neji is one year older, so they haven't met.)**

Sakura spotted Sasuke (surrounded by screaming fangirls of course) and thought it would be best to re-introduce herself to him.

"Hi! Uchiha Sasuke, right? I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm not sure if you remember me, but we were in second grade together." she said in a friendly tone.

The fangirls went silent and began to give off a killing aura, while Sasuke simply looked away.

A vein popped out of her head.

"Hey, you bastard! I just introduced myself to you, don't just look away! Someone should teach you freaking manne-"

'_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'_

Saved by the bell.

"Haruno Sakura, huh?" Sasuke thought aloud.

Right about now, Sakura was extremely pissed, so were Sasuke's fangirls. At their lockers, some of them took the liberty of 'accidentally' brushing by her causing her to drop her books. As she began to pick them up, she heard giggles.

Immediately regretting her actions, Sakura sighed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ She thought.

**(A/N: So, the first chapter's done! I'm glad I got all the introductions through. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome :D**** )**


	2. A Familiar Face

**Author: spillvegas**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**A Familiar Face:**

To her dismay, Sakura had found out she was having all her core subjects with Sasuke. There was a light at the end of the tunnel though, because at least she wasn't alone. Naruto and Ino shared the same classes with them.

"He hasn't changed, has he?" Sakura asked Ino, picking up her books for the next two periods.

"Ha! Not at all. You know, every time you receive attention, you can't help but get a little cocky." She replied, fixing her blonde pony.

Sakura slammed her locker shut.

"It just pisses me off though, really."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Where did the girl who scribbled 'Sakura Uchiha' everywhere in her notebook during third grade go?"

Sakura sighed.

"Don't bring back memories, really." She said, sharply.

Ino smiled – She understood why Sakura didn't want to be reminded of her little girl crush on the Uchiha: rejection.

"Why would I like somebody who goes around shattering little girl's hearts anyways?"

Ino started laughing.

"Good going girl! I'm glad you're over him."

'_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'_

That was the bell signaling 3rd period, History. The students had a quick review of what they learned last year in 10th grade, all the wars and everything. Their teacher, Kurenai-sensei was a very patient, very beautiful, and erm, very _pregnant_ woman. All the reason why Ino told Sakura to be wary for her unexpected mood swings. Overall, Sakura enjoyed her class, making the bell ring soon enough.

As she was making her way to her next class, Art, Sakura was a little disappointed being there all by herself, art being an elective. As she made it into the big room decorated with artwork done by earlier students, she recognized a person in her class.

"Sai?" **(A/N: Referring to chapter 1, Sai and Sakura were good friends in her old school)**

Sai put down his book and (fake) smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Hey ugly."

Sakura's infamous temper came to light as she hit Sai across the head.

"You bastard! Is that how you talk to a lady?!!" she screamed.

Sai was rubbing his head when he replied. "What lady? I see no lady."

"You—" Sakura sighed, knowing that retaliating wouldn't make a difference to this 'puny-brained, emotionless fool,' as she liked to call him. _'God, how did I stand him?' _she thought.

She put her books down and sat down beside him. While doing so, gasps from the surrounding girls were heard.

Little did Sakura know that Sai was pretty popular with the girls, because of his striking resemblance to Sasuke. Those two were worshipped by their own separate fan clubs, consisting of die-hard fangirls. Sai most of the part, just ignored their presence.

"What was that about?" she asked Sai, picking up a water bottle.

He shrugged. "They were just some members of my fan club."

Sakura choked on the water she was drinking.

"FAN CLUB? Why? I see no attractive qualities in you at all!" she said, partly laughing.

"Good," Sai said, while (fake) smiling. "The feeling's mutual. Besides, I was worried that you were starting to fall in love with me."

Sakura hit him again.

"ME, LOVE YOU?! Disgusting!" she said.

He shrugged. "I see why not. But then again, you do lack taste."

This time, the two of them went silent. He witnessed Sakura date a few boys in their old school, all who would've cheated on her, or broke off the relationship bitterly. Sai had simply called her an 'idiot' because of her choices in men.

"So," Sakura said, clearing her throat, "Why'd you move to Konoha High?"

"It has a better art program." He said.

At the same moment, their art teacher, Yamato-sensei came in and blew his whistle to get the student's attention.

Sakura jumped, startled.

"Class has started!" Yamato-sensei yelled.


	3. Attention Comes at a Price

**author: spillvegas**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Attention Comes at a Price:**

It was lunch now, and Sakura had invited Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to meet Sai. She had been a little anxious given his personality, but she wanted him to meet her friends.

Grabbing her burger, she sat down at Sai's table.

"Yo, ugly."

She smiled sarcastically. "Nice to see you too, Sai."

He motioned for his fangirls to move away with a nod, as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sat down with their lunches.

"So I've heard you were friends with Sakura for a while?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, me and ugly were good friends." He said with a smile. "She even mentioned you before, but I don't recall her ever mentioning how beautiful you were."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Wha- You…Her…Compliment?!"

Ino started blushing a bit. Tenten looked a bit confused.

"What's with you, Sakura?" she asked curiously.

"Sai doesn't give compliments!"

"Just because I don't give you any doesn't mean I don't give compliments to people worthy." He replied.

"…You bastard."

* * *

Since the time she called Sasuke a bastard to now, Sakura had been feeling the wrath of Sasuke's fangirls. A hushed 'bitch' here and there, and now, a perky redhead with glasses was approaching their table. With a posse of 5-6 girls, of course.

"Oh Jesus," Sakura whispered, looking away.

The table darted their eyes at Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked, curious by the sudden silence Sakura conveyed. She aimed her eyes to the girls coming their way.

"HEY, PINKY!" the redhead shouted. She was most likely the leader of the group. Sakura turned abruptly to face her. '_Pinky?!_' she thought.

"Yeah, you," she continued, "the _whore_."

Sakura was starting to boil, while her friends' eyes bulged. Ino looked like she was going to burst and go all devil-if-he-was-a-woman-on-pms on the girl, but she knew how Sakura liked handling things herself.

The cafeteria went silent at their exchange.

"If you think you can get away calling /my/ Sasuke-sama names, boy did you think wro-"

"What did you just call me?" Sakura hissed. Her rage was beginning to radiate from her body.

Soon the focus was on them, the peculiar redhead and Sakura. Even the attention of the usually uninterested-about-everything Uchiha Sasuke was grasped by the matter.

The redhead smiled at her reaction, content.

"A w-h-o-r-e, whore." She said.

Now Sakura was pissed. It was evident by her killing intent towards the girl. She looked over, meeting her ruby eyes and holding her glare. But then she laughed, one without a trace of sincere humor.

"You disgust me," she said all matter of fact-ly. "Getting all riled up over some penis."

Sakura looked over at the girl, her expression almost saying, _'What are you going to do now, bitch?'_

A couple of _ooohs_ were heard in the crowd and some boys started screaming _'Catfight!'_ Ino smiled quite contently, pleased that Sakura learned something from her (catfights were always her expertise), while the girl turned the same shade of red as her hair. Not in embarrassment, but in rage.

Explosion in

5…

4…

3…

2….

"You BITCH!" she hissed. "You come here from God-knows-where just recently, and now you're acting like a fucking queen or something!"

Sakura just kept glaring at her, expression unchanged. It seems some of Sai's aloof, forthright personality seemed to rub of on her. (Wait—good thing?)

"And you and your damn attitude! You've got nerve to say that to me!"

This girl looked like she could rant on forever never running out of steam, until Sasuke – yes, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, got out of his seat and put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That's enough, Karin." He said stoically.

The crowd began whispering, an The girl, Karin, looked over at Sasuke with devastated eyes, and put her head down in shame turning red – this time for embarrassment.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," she mumbled.

"And you, Haruno Sakura, don't you think there's better things to do than pick fights on your first day back here?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Tch." Sakura replied dryly, rolling her emerald eyes. She made it back to her lunch table with glares at her back as she resumed talking with Sai, Ino, Tenten and Hinata until the bell rang.

Little did she know of the onyx eyes watching and observing her every move.

**(A/N: So, this chapter was super short before [only about 600 words] and I decided that I should fix it up. I know it's still not as long as preferred, but this was kinda a filler[-ish?] chapter, so there wasn't much to write. Enjoy anyways though, reviews and pm's keep me going! )**


	4. Music is Universal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Music Is Universal**

"That was awesome Sakura! You kicked ass!" Ino said.

"Yeah, did you SEE Karin's face when Sasuke called her out?" Tenten laughed.

"Good thing no one got hurt," Hinata said, twiddling her fingers.

Lunch was just over, and the three girls were by their lockers getting ready for their period 5 and 6 class. Sai's locker was on the other side of school, so she had hugged him goodbye when the bell rang.

"Oh that was nothing. After being with Sai for so long, I've learned how to retaliate against all sorts of disses."

Ino seemed to blush at the mention of Sai.

"He didn't seem like the type of person you told me about over the phone." Ino remarked. **(A/N: They would still remain close when Sakura was apart, so Sakura had mentioned Sai to Ino before)**

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She could never guess what that boy was thinking most of the time.

The bell that had signaled the end of the school day echoed as music to Sakura's ears. She had got through all her classes and met all her teachers for the rest of her junior year. It sure was an interesting day, seeing lost faces again and witnessing first hand how crazy some girls are for a guy. Sakura was at her locker, packing up her books when Ino approached her from behind.

"Hey forehead girl," she said, "wanna come to the mall later? You can bring your friend Sai…"

Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Well I'm really tired right now, but if you want me to ask Sai to come with you, I will."

"Aww fine, nevermind. If he goes without you, it'll be awkward. Another time then, kay?"

"Okay, Ino-pig. I promise" She said, smiling.

Sakura made her way to the parking lot and entered her car, and headed straight home. She tuned the radio station to one that played classic 70's and 80's music. When she was about halfway home, she saw Uchiha Sasuke walking alone. **(A/N: No fangirls?)** She slowed down and turned down the radio.

"Uchiha, you lost?" she said, rolling down her window.

"Nah, I just ran out of tickets." He replied.

"Want a ride?" Sakura offered hesitantly.

Sasuke smirked. "Are you offering?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm being nice here, take it or leave it."

"Okay, I'll take it." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke got into the small beetle and put his backpack in the backseat.

"So where do you live?" Sakura asked.

"About 2 miles away, just keep going down and turn left at the stop sign."

"You were going to walk 2 miles? That was already 2 miles from school," she said.

He shrugged.

"So did you walk to school?"

"No, my brother gave me a ride." **(A/N: In this fanfic, the Uchiha massacre didn't happen, Sasuke lives with Itachi)**

At this moment, Journey's song _'Don't Stop Believing'_ came on the radio and Sakura started to sing along.

Sasuke started chuckling. With or at her, she didn't know.

"What? I like the song," Sakura said, in defense. "Don't tell me you don't like Journey."

"No, they're pretty awesome. I saw them live in the summer."

Sakura's eyes bulged.

"No way! I wanted to see them too, but I was a city away."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Never would've pegged you for a Journey fan," he stated.

Sakura smiled and pulled over to his apartment.

"See you in school tomorrow," she waved as he left the car.

He gave a small wave back, and the sun started to set on Sakura's way home.

'_Whaddya know? Uchiha Sasuke is a Journey fan' _

**(A/N: So, I hope that this entertaining so far! Oh yeah- about the Journey reference. They're awesome! If you haven't listened to them yet, do so and tell me afterwards. In case you've heard it before and forgot the title, 'Don't Stop Believing' is the song about taking the midnight train going anywhere. :P Reviews are always welcome!) **


	5. News of the Semi Formal Arrives

**Author: spillvegas**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: News of the Semi Formal Arrives  
**

"So you don't hate him with flaming, burning passion anymore?" Tenten asked the next day.

"Well, I still don't like him, but yeah." Sakura replied.

It was about 5 minutes until the homeroom bell rang. They went to school together and Tenten drove them.

'_Attention students'_ the PA said. _'The annual Back to School Semi Formal will occur next Friday. Get your clothes, hair and partner ready! Tickets will be on sale this lunch.'_

"Hm, interesting. Maybe I'll ask Neji. What about you, Sakura?"

"I don't know, actually. I usually go with Sai to these kinds of events, but Ino seems kinda interested in him so it's her chance. Maybe I'll go solo."

A disapproving look.

"Really? Where are your hormones?"

Sakura shrugged. The noise level started to rise and girls were running towards the door._ 'Must be Sasuke,'_ she thought.

The fangirls' voices overlapped each other, but they were all asking for the same thing.

"Sasuke-sama! Please escort me to the dance!"

"No, me! I'm prettier!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What a total playboy," Tenten said, "Oh, speaking of which, don't you think it's kinda weird?"

"What is?"

"The fact that you totally didn't swoon over Sasuke."

"Swoon?"

"You know. Cling to, fall for."

"Hahaha! No way! I can see he's a total womanizer. Besides, if I did, it'd be third grade all over again."

Tenten laughed.

"While we're on the same topic, what about you? Did you ever swoon for Sasuke?"

"Hm, no. Well maybe I did in the past. I can't deny that he has awesome looks. But now, I only have eyes for one man."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"You know it."

A grin.

The bell rang, and it was time for Math class. Sakura hugged Tenten because they didn't have any classes together, so they only saw each other at lunch and before/after school. Sakura grabbed her books and made her way to her class. She sat beside Ino, who had a distant look on her face.

"Ino, what's with you?"

"Ah!" she yelped. "Never mind, it's just you, Sakura."

"What was with that face?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the dance. You know, what dress to wear,_ who to go with…_"

Sakura sighed. "You want me to ask Sai for you?"

"Well you don't have to, but you know… YES PLEASE!"

Sakura grinned at Ino. After knowing each other so long, they're bound to know what the other is thinking.

At the same time, their teacher, Kakashi-sensei came in late,(as usual) carrying a book that had the rating 18+ in big, bold letters. _'What a pervert,' _Sakura thought. He had silver spiked hair and only ¼ of his face was showcased.

"Sorry for the lateness, I was walking here when a little old lady who needed some help carrying some grocerie-"

"Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei!" a student yelled.

"Alright, alright. Now where did we leave off, reviewing algebra, yes? Okay so if _n_ equals the number of _x_ divided by…"

"Pst, Sakura" Ino whispered.

Sakura was twirling her pencil when she made eye contact with Ino.

"What is it?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Well I was wondering if you want to come to the mall today, we can get our dresses ready and-"

"Hey, you two girls. Are we interrupting your conversation?"

"Not at all, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, while brushing Ino off with body language.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later" Ino murmured, rolling her eyes.

It was the end of the school day, and Sakura decided to go to the mall with Ino, who invited Hinata and Tenten as well. Tenten couldn't make it, but hearing of their plans, Naruto invited himself to join. Naturally, Sasuke followed.

"Okay," Ino said. "So I'll be taking the girls in my car, and Naruto can ride on Sasuke's motorcycle, right?"

"Ew! That'd mean I have to hug teme's back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura giggled.

"Um yeah, Ino-san… it is weird for 2 men to ride a motorcycle together…" Hinata said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine Naruto can ride with us. Sasuke can go alone."

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

They made it to the mall a few minutes later and the girls immediately dashed to the nearest Forever 21. **(A/N: Just on the count of it being my fav store ahaha)**

"Aaah, so when will we get the ramen?" Naruto said, as the girls were scouring through the hangers.

"Dobe, there's no ramen place in the mall," Sasuke said, searching for a dress shirt.

"WHAAAAAT?! THAT SUCKS!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun, please lower your voice," Hinata said quietly.

Meanwhile, Ino had found her perfect dress. It was a denim one with a halter neckline that totally enhanced her cleavage. This dress basically _screamed_ sexy. Sakura was still frustrated because she hadn't found a one she liked. Hinata was already at the cashier, purchasing a simple black pleated dress that had a pink flower brooch on the right shoulder.

The boys were getting impatient and hungry, so Ino told them to go to the food court and meet up later.

Sakura was still looking through the clothes, with a floral print dress in hand. She had tried it on, but it had made her look like an old grandmother._ 'It looked better on the mannequin,'_ she thought.

Just then, Ino had showed Sakura a pretty wide strap silver dress with a sweetheart neckline and a zipper running through the middle.

"What about this one? I think it suits you," she said.

Sakura grinned hopefully.

"It's perfect!"

**(A/N: Sorry if the ending wasn't so much of a cliffhanger and that interesting, I was going to add more to it, but then it'd exceed more than the average length of my chapters. :/ So with the semi formal and all, I've got a bunch of ideas and already have the basic outline of what's going to happen. If you'd like anything to happen in the dance, tell me and I'll try my best to incorporate it :D Reviews are welcome!)**


	6. Awkward Silences and Misunderstandings

**Author: spillvegas**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**A little note: So I read that you guys wanted the chapters to be longer, so I'm going to incorporate that in this chapter and the next. Thanks for waiting!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Awkward Silences and Misunderstandings**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata grabbed their bags and made it to the food court to meet up with the guys. Naruto was slurping on a slushie and Sasuke was flirting with some girl at another table. The three girls sat beside Naruto and rested their plastic bags on the table.

"I'm so tired. What time is it now, 7?" Sakura said.

Ino checked her cell phone. "Yeah. Hinata and I are going to go to that cute little downtown boutique that sells vintage accessories. Wanna come, Sakura?"

"Nah, I'm really tired right now. Maybe later."

"Okay, Sakura-san. We'll meet you later in school tomorrow." Hinata said, getting up from her seat.

"Nani? Hinata, where are you going?" Naruto said.

Hinata started to turn into a shade of red. "Well, you know, N-Naruto-kun, the dance is coming up, and I-"

"Hey Naruto! Why don't you take Hinata to the dance? Neither you nor her have a partner, right?" Ino said.

'_He needed a little push,'_ she thought.

"Uh. I don't know," Naruto said, putting his hand on the back of his head. "I mean, do you want me to take you?"

Hinata turned into a deeper shade of red. "U-um okay, sure."

Ino smiled widely. Everybody knew that Hinata had been crushing on Naruto for the longest time. Everybody except the dense, thick-headed Naruto.

"Alright. So Naruto, being Hinata's date and all," Hinata flushed at the word 'date.' "It's best if you come with us to the boutique. I mean, you're the one she'll be impressing and all, right?" Ino pointed out.

"Uh, okay sure," Naruto said.

"But that leaves Sakura and Sasuke," Ino said.

"Yeah, teme! You can take Sakura-chan home, right?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke, who was making his was over.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke replied.

'_I am such a good matchmaker.'_ Ino thought, grinning.

* * *

Sakura hugged Ino and Hinata goodbye before being left with Sasuke in an awkward silence. Scratch that, Sasuke hardly spoke, so it was only Sakura who was conscious to the awkward tension between where the two of them sat across from each other.

"Um. I'm gonna get some bubble tea." Sakura said, lifting herself up from her seat.

"Hn." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Sakura sighed, getting some coffee from Starbucks instead because the line was longer. '_Why did Ino and Hinata leave me with this guy?'_ she thought. She got her iced caramel macchiato soon enough and made it back to Sasuke.

"I thought you were getting bubble tea."

"Uh, well. I changed my mind."

Some silence.

"Well, it's 7:30, so I guess I should go home now." Sakura said.

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura made it outside to the parking lot, where Sasuke had parked his motorcycle. He handed her a black helmet and Sakura's sweat dropped.

"Are you going to take it?" he asked, annoyed.

Sakura shot him a look.

"No way," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"It's just that I don't trust you enough to ride on a motorcycle with you," she said.

"Tch."

"Don't you even know that if you fall off one in full speed you can break your neck and be paralyzed for the rest of your life?!"

"I'm your only ride home. Take it or leave it, remember?" **(A/N: That's what Sakura said to Sasuke when she gave him a ride home.)**

Sakura rolled her eyes. He got her this time.

"Fine."

She grabbed the helmet, and climbed onto his motorcycle. At that moment, her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi, Miu. What? Oh no! That's horrible! It's okay, I'll just go home later, it's fine."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I'm locked out. My mom's at the spa, and Miu's nephew just got in a car accident."

Sasuke sighed. "You can crash at my house."

* * *

"Hinata, look at this one, it's so cute!" Ino said, pointing to a necklace.

"Ino, I'm hungry! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto wailed.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we'll go soon." Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata! Don't you totally love jewelry shopping?"

"Well, um y-yeah but-"

"OH LOOK, HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata started to blush. "Y-yes?" she said, looking down.

"These will look beautiful on you!" he said, holding a pair dangly pearl earring.

"Um, yes it is very beautiful…"she said, turning into a deep red.

"I know! I'll buy it for you! I am your date after all."

Hinata turned crimson. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned widely.

"Now when will we go for ramen?"

* * *

Sakura climbed onto the back of Sasuke's motorcycle and adjusted her position. She put her arms around Sasuke's waist thus causing her to blush, although it had been concealed by the helmet.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, revving up the engine.

Riding on a motorcycle is rather fun. You feel your hair flying in all sorts of directions and you can feel every sharp turn. Without knowing, Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke after each thrill. She felt that if she were to let go, she could soar to great heights.

When they arrived, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with excitement and joy. Her pink, mid-back hair had been tousled from the wind.

"That was fun!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked.

They made their way up the apartment, and opened the heavy, dark blue door. Reaching Sasuke's home, she saw what a rather cozy environment was with big windows viewing northern Konoha. Her eyes were immediately attracted to his PS3.

"Cool, you have a PlayStation?" she asked, her gaze still glued on the console.

"Hn."

"What games do you have?"

"They're in the drawer," he replied.

Sakura looked through them, hoping to find some fighting games. She had always loved video games, even though Ino scolded her, saying it was "too manly for a proper woman." Sakura gasped at the sight of the most exhilarating, entertaining, and the awesomest game of all time: Grand Theft Auto IV. **(A/N: My brother's opinion, at least ahaha)**

"No freakin' way!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I have got to play this." Sakura said, holding the game in her right hand.

Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

At this same moment, Itachi and his friends Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan were coming back. He was rather surprised to hear a woman's voice on the other side of the walls.

"Alright, put it in," he heard the woman say.

"Are you sure about his? I mean, I think I can go all night." His brother replied.

Itachi was rather intrigued by the dialogue the two were sharing.

'_So Sasuke's not gay?'_ he thought.

"Hey, dickface, why're you pressed against the door for?" Hidan said, loudly.

"Shut up!" Itachi replied in a hushed tone. "I'm just about to witness the deflowering of my baby brother!"

His friends gasped.

"Sasuke getting it on with some girl?!" Deidara yelled.

"Shut. Up!"

"Alright, lemme hear this," Sasori said.

"Ah! This is so exciting!" the 'mystery woman' shouted. "I haven't felt this exhilarated in a LONG time!"

"Watch, you're going to run out of all the energy you have when I'm done with you."

Itachi's friends started blushing, on the other side of the door.

"Ah yes! I've missed this!" she said, holding the game controllers eagerly.

"I can't believe you," Sasuke grumbled.

"You're just mad I'm beating you at your own game," she replied.

"Not even. Watch this,"

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Ah no! Sasuke! AHH!" Sakura screamed.

"What's he doing to that girl?!" Itachi almost yelled.

"Shussssh!" his friends said, with fingers over their mouths.

"AHH! YES!" Sakura shrieked. In reality, her character was getting back on track (after being almost killed by Sasuke).

"Be quiet, Sakura. The neighbors might hear."

"I don't care! This is freakin' fun!"

Sasuke smirked. Deep down on the inside, he was truly having a lot of fun too. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Ah! Sasuke! You're killing me here! Stop! Stop I tell you!"

"Nope, never." Sasuke said, smirking.

"No! Why Sasuke?!"

"THAT BASTARD!!" Itachi said, slamming open the door only to find two enthusiastic teenagers staring intensely at the TV, holding game controllers.

"Oh hey, Nii-san." Sasuke said.

"SO HE'S NOT BANGING SOME CHICK?" Deidara shouted.

"What?" Sakura asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh…" Itachi said, putting his hand behind his head. "Well we heard you outside, and you were kinda loud, so we thought you were getting it on."

Sakura started blushing furiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well we brought back take-out," Sasori said, staring at Sakura. "I'm Sasori, by the way."

Sakura's blush started to fade. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"You can eat with us, Sakura-chan," Itachi said.

"Alright," she said, smiling broadly.

**(A/N: So the Dance/Semi Formal is coming up, and any suggestions are welcome :D I'm not much of a gamer, so my **_**Grand Theft Auto**_** references came 99% from my brother –he's crazy about that stuff. Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. In the middle of this chapter, I was just like "Okay. What to do, what to do. I know! FACEBOOK!" So I spent like 2 hours on facebook and totally forgot about my train of thought. In the end, I got another idea and followed up on that one. I actually liked it better. Reviews are welcome!)**

**(P.S: Tell me if you want more NaruHina, NejiTen, etc, etc.) **


	7. Evening

**Author: spillvegas**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**A little note: It was a long weekend, so I was able to update. The little NejiTen part goes out for ****-wICKEDoSItY-****! I actually finished this chapter earlier, but my Internet was down. Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Evening**

**8:23 PM**

"So little lavender Sasuke here actually brought home a girl, huh?" Itachi asked, eating his noodles.

"I always thought that he would end up with that Naruto kid," Hidan stated crudely.

Sasuke grunted.

Sakura was somehow confused in why Itachi and his friends thought Sasuke was gay. I mean she always thought he was a major player since he was always surrounded by girls 24/7. Now to only find out she's the first girl he's brought home? Her mind was spinning.

"So what's the story with you, Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked.

"Um. Well we were out shopping for the Semi Formal, and I kinda got locked out so Sasuke said I can stay here for a while."

"Semi Formal? You never told me about that," Itachi said.

"Tch."

"Ah I miss that! Remember when Deidara would shamelessly flirt with all the girls at the dance and receive multiple beatings from their boyfriends?" Hidan asked.

"It was worth it man!" Deidara retaliated, "Besides, _I_ wasn't the one who spiked all the drinks and got the Homecoming Queen wasted as hell."

Everyone laughed, and Sasuke remained expressionless.

"So who're you going with, Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked.

"I think I might go solo," Sakura said, sipping her drink.

"What? But why would a pretty girl like you be going alone?" he replied.

"Why don't you take her, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shot his brother a look.

Sakura stifled a giggle at this. "But then I'd be slaughtered then fed to animals by Sasuke's dear fangirls," she said.

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs, annoyed.

"See, this brings us to the point of him being a homosexual. Heck, maybe even asexual. He's got all these fangirls willing to fuck every minute of every day, and you just brush them off!" Hidan said, as if the most unbelievable thing on Earth.

"It's not my fault I have taste," Sasuke said sharply.

The conversation continued like that for a while, with the boys reminiscing about High School and bashing Sasuke. Sakura enjoyed the company of Itachi's friends, and they all seemed pretty chill. Soon enough, time passed and Sakura had to go home.

"Sasuke, go drop her off. It's nighttime, and her house is far away," Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, with a trace of irritation.

"Thanks for the food!" Sakura said waving, making her way out the door then out of the apartment.

Sasuke put on his motorcycle jacket and made his way to his motorcycle, Sakura following. He got on the motorcycle, and Sakura stopped for a second. It was then and only then that she realized why fangirls drooled over him. A leather, fitting jacket topped with a motorcycle all amounted to total and utter sexine—_'Wait what?'_ she thought. She shook her head in disbelief, as she took the helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle.

* * *

**8:46 PM**

Someplace else, Tenten was at her room on the phone with Neji hopefully getting a date to the dance out of him. She knew that even if he wanted to, Neji wasn't the type to make the first move. She just had to play her cards right.

"So, how's Hinata doing?" she asked. Tenten knew that the subject of Hinata would bring up Naruto, which would bring up Neji's frustration.

"Hinata-sama is doing fine, although I'm trying to persuade her into not accepting Uzumaki-san's invitation to the dance," he replied stoically.

"Hm? Why? Don't you think that Hinata and Naruto look good together?" Tenten said, twirling her undone hair.

A grunt. Although Tenten couldn't see his face on the other line, she could tell that Neji was annoyed.

"Well anyways, I'm just _so_ frustrated." She said, hopefully getting a response out of him.

"Oh?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why so?"

"Well, I'm just upset I have to go alone to the dance," Tenten said.

"You know you can ask someone." Neji said, matter-of-factly.

Tenten rolled her hazel eyes. "But here's the problem; I was too focused on getting my dress, make-up and other shit ready that I forgot to ask somebody. Now all the guys are taken, and I have to go solo."

Neji had a strange feeling she was implying something, but then just shrugged it off. After all, he was as good in the romantic field as a freakin' _stone_ was.

Tenten sighed, blowing the stands of hair in front of her face aside. _'I'll really have to spell it out, won't I?'_ she thought.

"But, never mind that. Who're you going with, Neji?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of watching Hinata-sama, you know to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and all."

"Hey! Waintcha' go with me? I'm one of her best friends, so that way you can watch Hinata more closely, and I get a date! It's win-win." She tried not to sound so eager.

Neji hesitated for about a second. "Uh, yeah. I guess that might work. Thank you, Tenten." He said, hanging up.

On the other line, Tenten was ecstatic. She always had her way with words. I mean in a first impression, you wouldn't think that she could persuade someone into escorting her to the dance, right? Well she did.

'_Now to seal the deal,'_ Tenten thought, putting on her dress. _'He'll die of a freaking nose bleed when he sees me.'

* * *

_

**9:20 PM**

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto were at Ichiraku's for some ramen, after the 'hell on Earth' Naruto endured, (as he would like to call it) accompanying 2 jewelry obsessed girls to buy some accessories. In the end, he bought Hinata some beautiful earrings that complimented her outfit and they went for ramen on his behalf.

Naruto was enthusiastically gulping down his 5th bowl of ramen, while Hinata was having trouble finishing her first one. After all, these portions were _huuuuge._

"Eyy! Ino, vhy ahern't you eahing anyhingg?" Naruto asked Ino, while stuffing a load of noodles and beef into his mouth with his chopsticks. **(A/N: Yes, very Asian.)**

She simply rolled her azure eyes. "I've got to stay thin, you know? Guys don't like fat girls."

Naruto's eyes widened. "SO YAHRE JUST GOHNA PASS UPTH THE GHEATEST RAMEN IN THE WAHLD?" he said, standing up and flailing his arms dynamically.

Ino sighed, putting aside the compact mirror she was using to fix her lip gloss with. "Naruto. First of all, swallow. Second, sit down. And thirdly, QUIT SPITTING ON ME!"

Hinata looked down, seeming fairly embarrassed. I mean here she was in public, with the two loudest, blondest, most outspoken people in Konoha.

"Uhm, I-Ino-san, N-Naruto-kun, let's just sit down, okay?" she spoke, softly.

Naruto looked at her with eyes that screamed, _'I thought you were on my side!'_ Hinata attempted to avoid eye contact with Naruto and began to redden.

"Fine, fine" Naruto said, sitting down quietly. "Just for Hinata," he mumbled.

Ino got her bag and stood up, brushing her denim mini. "You guys, we have to go soon. It's nine," she said, checking her personalized (in Ino's case, synonymous to overly jeweled and accessorized) cell phone.

"O-okay, Ino-san."

"Wait don't leave me!" Naruto said, gulping down his last bowl.

Naruto and Hinata paid for their meals and they made their way to where they parked Ino's car. On the way there, Naruto's stomach growled.

"REALLY, NARUTO?" Ino yelled.

* * *

**10:32 PM**

Sakura flicked on the lights of her room, going to sleep quite early on behalf of her exhaustion. She had just arrived back a few minutes ago, to a deserted environment consisting of big, empty quarters. Sakura hated being home. The large rooms seemed to highlight her all too apparent loneliness in the house. Her mom was hardly present, and Miu had her own family to return to.

Attempting to go to sleep, Sakura tried to replay today's events through her head. It all seemed sort of surreal. She rode on a motorcycle for the first time in her life, got onto a what-you-can-call friendly basis with Sasuke, and even had dinner with his brother and his friends.

She sighed. _'Guess he forgot all about third-grade,'_ she thought. I mean, it's not like he can remember her pathetic little confession, as he received them from 99% of the female population of his age, and some even more or less older.

'_Maybe this means we can start anew.' _Sakura hoped, right before succumbing into sleep.

* * *

**10:39 PM**

"That was fast," Itachi said, remarking on Sasuke's coming home.

He threw his helmet on the nearest couch. Sasori, Hidan and Deidara left already, seeing as it was getting late.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, unemotionally as usual.

"So, why haven't you told me about Sakura-chan? She seems nice. And she's pretty."

Sasuke shot him a look.

"Okay, okay. I still can't believe you're so void of hormones."

A roll of the eyes. "Is that all? Because if it is, I want to go to sleep now."

"Geez, cold as ever, huh Sasuke?" Itachi said, smiling.

Sasuke ignored him, and made his way to his room to sleep.

**(A/N: Okay, so I tried to squish a lot into this chapter and hopefully, I succeeded. I started working on a new story called **_**Somewhere in Forever**_**, and I got the first chapter up. The rest is still unwritten [No one else, can feel it for you, only you can let it in] but I have my ideas prepared. I just want to know which one you'd like to get updated faster. The little review button is calling your name!)**


	8. Opportunity

**Author: spillvegas/don't feed the models  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**A little note: I changed my name! I'm still spillvegas :) I re-read the earlier chapters and it was kind of crusty, so I might do a little touching up. (btw: I edited Chap.3 because of it's short-ness so you probably got an update or something about it) Enjoy! Shoutouts are below. :) **

**P.S: Happy Halloween!**

**Chapter 8: Opportunity**

2 weeks of anxiously waiting for a chance for sparks to be ignited passed by (slowly) and the girls were as exited as ever. School had ended for the week, and Ino, Tenten and Hinata made their way to Sakura's house to get pampered for the dance. This was their one and only chance to get the boys right where they wanted them. In front of her bedroom mirror, Sakura was blow-drying her hair with her fingers while Ino was fixing the cleavage on her dress. Tenten outdid her buns to let her long hair fall, and Hinata didn't do much, she was all for natural.

"I still can't believe you're going alone, Sakura. I mean, this is an opportunity to score a boyfriend, and you're not even taking advantage of it!" Ino said.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't need a guy to have fun and dance," she said independently.

Ino rolled her sapphire orbs. "But you're hot! You can get any boy to come with you. Seriously, Sakura."

At that moment, Hinata came out of the bathroom, fully ready. Her black dress brought out her ivory skin and dark indigo hair. She put on red lipstick which contrasted to her pale skin and was looking as classy as ever.

"Damn Hinata!" Tenten said. "You look _fiinee_!"

Hinata started to blush. "R-really? Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?" she said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, showcasing the dangly pearl earrings Naruto had purchased for her before.

Sakura smiled. "Of course he would, Hinata. You look beautiful, you know?"

Sakura's long pink hair was finally dried, and Ino was doing her makeup, which consisted of amber eyeshadow to bring out her baby blue eyes and lip gloss with a tint of red in it. She would've liked to dress up more, but if she knew if she were to put on more makeup than what she had on currently, she would've looked like a baby hooker.

"So, are the boys going to pick us up here, right?" Tenten asked, putting on her black lace tutu dress.

"Yeah, in about 2 hours." Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks again. Gosh, I've finally found someone actually worth dressing up for."

-

**1 week ago:**

It was during lunchtime when Sakura and Ino were talking to Sai in their usual lunch table. Hinata and Tenten were in line at the cafeteria, buying some fries. Ino looked like she was blatantly flirting with Sai, thus causing deathly glares from his loyal fanclub members. In actuality, she was actually discussing the art of makeup to him.

"Really, it's so neat how makeup can enhance your best features and conceal flaws. It's like its own little art form!" she said enthusiastically.

Sai nodded in agreement. "Hm, I must agree Ino-san, and—"

"Ino." She corrected.

"Okay, Ino. I guess you can say that. I'm not really sure about the concept of how makeup can accentuate your features, because I don't know much about it, but would you care you elaborate?"

Ino's eyes lit up excitedly. "Well you see certain colors can highlight your eyes. Look at Sakura, for example. She has these beautiful green eyes, and something like a copper or deep purple eyeshadow would totally bring them out. You can also use a dark color to contour your nose and…"

Ino continued talking, and Sai was also interested in the topic, listening to her with full attention. Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight of Sai actually being nice to a girl. Oh yeah, didn't Ino want to go with him to the dance or something? Sakura sighed.

"…and you can even create the illusion of having higher cheekbones!"

Sai stroked his chin, processing the whole world of makeup in one conversation. "Very interesting," he mumbled.

Sakura began to speak. "So Sai, are you taking any of your lovely fangirls here to the dance?"

The girls around him seemed to whisper excitedly, while Ino's azure eyes widened in protest as she knew where this was heading. They seemed to scream _'Sakura! Not now!'_, but Sakura shrugged it off.

"Why do you ask ugly?"

"Well I've just seen you get asked a lot, that's all." She responded. "And quit calling me ugly, dammit!"

Sai smiled. "It's the truth."

Sakura resisted the urge to wipe the smile on his face off with her fist. Instead she exhaled, and said "Go take Ino, she doesn't have a date."

Ino turned around in shock. Sai lifted an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Okay. Will do. I'll pick you up Friday then." He said, facing Ino. He got up off his seat and grabbed the books for his next class.

A look of 'What the fuck?' was exchanged between the two friends, and Sai's fangirls. In all truth, Sakura was expecting him to do something bastard-ly and Sai-like so Ino would think again about considering him. Huh, weird.

**-end of flashback-**

-

"Teme! Let's go for ramen!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as Sasuke was adjusting his form-fitting white dress shirt. I wonder how many fangirls will be jumping him at the end of the night.

Sasuke replied with the rolling of the eyes. "Dobe, not everything's about ramen."

"I can't wait to see Hinata-chan tonight. Isn't she pretty?" Naruto asked childishly.

An unenthusiastic "Hn."

"Oh yeah teme, don't we have to stop by Neji so we can go to Sakura-chan's house?"

"Why?"

"You know, I have to pick up my Hinata-chan. I can't wait to see her! You can see Sakura-chan too."

"Aa."

--

The girls were all finished dressing up, and were playing a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time when the doorbell rang. Sakura rushed down the stairs to get it, and greeted an enthusiastic Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Is Hinata-chan in there?" he asked. Dressed up Sasuke, Neji and Sai were behind him.

Sakura opened the door and stepped back, motioning for the boys to come in. "Yeah. They're coming down any minute now."

Naruto came in and the rest of the boys followed suit. He looked around wide-eyed, obviously mesmerized by the spacious rooms and expensive-looking furniture.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan! Your house is awesome!" Sakura shrugged. At the same time, the girls made their way downstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto wanted ramen. Oh and Hinata-sama needs to get home before 11, got it?" Neji said whilst facing Naruto.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Jeez Neji, loosen up, will you?"

At the same time, Ino linked her arms with Sai's. "You guys, are we going to go anytime soon? The dance is in 10 minutes you know." She asked, partly annoyed.

"Fine, fine Ino. We brought the huge-ass car, by the way. I call driving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto driving?! I might as well write down my will right now!" Tenten shouted.

Naruto pouted. "Teme drove last time!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll let the dobe drive this time."

His blue eyes lit up with excitement.

--

After nearly running a red light and almost killing a poor squirrel, the eight teenagers made it to the banquet hall alive, (barely).

They were about 5 minutes late, but the party was already in full swing. The DJ was playing a hot techno song, and people looked like they were shedding sweat already. A huge rotating disco ball decorated the ceiling, and the circular tables, as well as the chairs, were coated with a white, silky fabric. They dropped their bags on the chairs and left to the dance floor.

About 45 minutes in, everybody was dancing to an upbeat song, the girls seemingly ignoring the fact that they were wearing heels. But hey, just because they were rocking them doesn't make 4-inch platforms hurt any less. Sasuke was being Sasuke, so he just sat there at the table looking bored, all dress up but no play. In the midst of dancing with a boy, Sakura went to sit down because her feet were throbbing.

As she sat down, she noticed Sasuke sitting all alone in the opposite end of the table. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Not much of a dancer."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyone can dance," she said while grabbing his hand, getting him to get off his seat.

Sasuke jerked his hand away from Sakura but she took no offense. She pouted. "You're no fun."

They continued like that for a while, Sakura insisting him to dance, but Sasuke would always refuse. About the 6th time around, Sasuke finally accepted Sakura's hand and mumbled something along the lines of "Tch, annoying."

Sakura smiled in joy as she was obviously victorious, and led Sasuke to the middle of the dance floor. There his fangirls would stare in envy as they watched the rosette trail away with the man of their dreams. As the duo finally made it there, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand.

"I'll be right back," she whispered in his ear.

Sasuke furrowed his brows in annoyance as he dug his hands into his pockets, standing under the disco ball all alone. In the distance, he saw Sakura talking to the DJ, but of what he didn't know. She met his gaze from the stage and waved excitedly, almost as if anticipating something.

She made her way to Sasuke again and took his hands and interlocked them with hers, swaying playfully.

"What's with you?" he asked, the question accompanied by a somewhat confused expression.

She smiled ecstatically and said "Wait for it."

The deafening sounds of a techno song soon enough faded to a theme Sasuke knew instantly.

**Just a small town girl**

**Living in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

He raised an eyebrow.

"I remembered you liked Journey," Sakura clarified, putting her arms around his neck.

Sasuke responded by placing his hands on the sides of Sakura's waist, and they started to slow dance for a while.

"You know, for a person who hates dancing, you're not half bad," Sakura joked.

Sasuke smirked. "Mom made me take lessons when I was little."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Little Sasuke in dance class huh?" she said, laughing.

"What? There's nothing wrong with an I-must-say, attractive 7 year old dancing is it?" he asked, in his infamous pompous tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, and they continued dancing for a while.

**(Okay, so that took kindofforever to write. Sorry if it was a bit rusty, I was working on an essay the same time, so I didn't read it over/edit it as I would've liked to. Anyways, let me do the shoutouts here:**

**XxEmo BitchXx****, ****sasusaku74****, ****-wICKEDoSItY-****, ****Painfully Random****, ****flare-hugs****, ****Twisted Musalih****, ****darkreverie13****, ****Naruto8ramen****, ****Tommyboy1331**

**I was so happy in seeing the previous reviewers review again, ('cause I see you guys are awesomely loyal) and to the new reviewers. Also, thanks go out to those who put this story on their Favorite Stories List/Story Alert. Huzzah! I guess that's all to say for now, and remember: I lovelovelove reviews! :D)**


End file.
